curious_georgefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Erik.wallace.395
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Allie page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, BertH (help forum | blog) 03:00, October 15, 2015 (UTC) i need help from you because i had created an article of jess harnell and i was wondering if you could please edit it? please help me with editing susan silo's article please please answer me back please please don't ignore me please please i am begging you please don't ignore me please can you please do me a huge favor? Erik: OK. What do you need? can you please edit the article of lara jill miller that i had created please don't ignore my request Erik: Edited it. Now what? please forgive me if i am annoying to you Erik: You're not annoying me. I'm very helpful. thanks so much for granting my request Erik: You're welcome. BTW, is there a way to earn badges from every edit everyone made? Every other Wiki I've been to does that. For Example: I rank #54 on the Arthur Wiki, #7 on the Dinosaur Train Wiki, & #6 on the Dr. Suess Wiki. you could create one can you please edit rolonda watts also please you had made an error on Big City Inhabbits because it's Big City Inhabits not Big City Inhabbits this would be the last request but can you please edit susan silo i know that i had promised you that i ain't gonna ask you for no more favors but can you please edit Lara Jill Miller and Susan Silo again please Erik: Why? They're already edited. because i had made some corrections are we still friends? sorry if i made you mad at me? please don't ignore me please Erik: I'm not ignoring you, not mad, yes, we're still friends. If you have a FaceBook, friend me. Are we the only "EDITORS!" on this wiki? 'editors' Sorry about that. I've also been to the Smosh Wiki. They have a video called "EDITOR!" Also, I have no clue how to do the "earning badges" thing on here. I'm still a bit new to the wikia editing. are you gonna add an complete image gallery of my favorite female character allie renkins? ERIK: Complete? I thought it was complete? What's missing?? nothing's missing sorry if i am being so selifsh to you please forgive me Erik: ok. BTW, I did add more pics for George. And, I'm getting tired of people calling him a monkey (I always say "He's a chimp!! Not a monkey!! A chimp!!" after that!!), & I'm getting tired of Bill calling him 'a city kid'. (I always "He's from Africa!!" after that!!) i was wondering if you could please do me some few favors? ERIK: OK. Watt do you got for me today the reason why i wanted you to edit Lara Jill Miller, Susan Silo is because i had made corrections and can you also please edit Kevin Michael Richardson ? did you get my message? Erik: I just noticed this today. There's somehow 2 "Curious George Takes a Vocation/Curious George & the One That Got Away". How do I handle this? i don't know and can you please edit kevin michael richardson i got an question regarding the episode charkie goes to school Erik: ^ OK. What's the question? did the renkins granddaughter allie made an appearance in the episode charkie goes to school when george was setting up dog training equipment for charkie? Erik: Let me guess. You saw a character in the episode that looks like Allie. Is that right? yes sir or maybe it allie's sister? what do you think? please answer me back? please don't ignore me please Erik.wallace.395: I'm not ignoring you. I'm still a bit confuse on the whole Allie thing. so what do you think of my image? i am very confused right now Me too. I also mentioned this into the "Charkie Goes to School" page. I still don't know if that IS Allie. is there an actor by the name jeffy hose?